O casamento
by Princess Moony
Summary: Slash, Sirem, pós Hogwarts. O casamento de Pad e Moony, baseado no conto: o casamento.


Declimer: Se estes personagens maravilhosos me pertencessem, eu seria podre de rica, mas eles são da J.K., esta história é baseada no conto "o casamento" de Luiz Fernando Verissimo.

Aviso: Slash, Sirem, se você não gosta ou acha q esses dois são só amigos, clique na flechinha virada pra esquerda ou no x'zinho ali em cima e não venha me xingar depois.

Resumo: Slash, Sirem, pós Hogwarts. O casamento de Pad e Moony, baseado no conto: "o casamento".

N/A: Minha 1ª fic, peguem leve, não sou boa com humor. A idéia surgiu em uma aula de Geografia (pra variar, estavamos fazendo nada e escrevendo as capitais de países como a Rússia pela enésima vez) minha amiga me passou o livro "o analista de Bagé" e disse: vê se não parece uma fic? Por isso aqui estamos. Mas como não sei nada do Moony, vamos dizer q ele é filho de dois bruxos sem nome.

O casamento

"Pai, como foi seu casamento?"

"Clássico, Remie, com orgão e tudo."

"Orgão? Que coisa mais antiquada!"

"Antiquado? Não... Como vocês dizem, tá super na moda. Falando nisso tenho de alugar o orgão para o seu casamento."

"Pai, sabe como é, nós já contratamos uma banda e..."

"Onde já se viu um casamento sem orgão? Vai ter orgão ou não vai ter casamento."

"Ok..."

---//---

"Por que todos chamam ele de Padfoot?"

"É um apelido."

"Mas que tipo de apelido é Padfoot?"

"É só um apelido."

"Eles ficam chamando o Remus de Moony."

"Também é um apelido."

"É, mas que tipo de apelido é Moony?"

"Eu fui obrigada a casar."

"O que?"

"Nada."

---//---

"Que barulho é esse?"

"É minha moto voadora novinha, tirei carteira hoje. Minha mãe teria me matado se eu não tivesse fugido de casa. Tive que pagar multa por quebrar umas coisas lá."

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia... Estamos quase na lua cheia..."

"A lua cheia é só semana que vem."

"Mas acampar... Sozinhos? No meio do nada? Não sei se confio nisso."

"Xá comigo, sogrão. Nada pode vencer o incrível Sirius Black! Eu sou uma estrela, sabe..."

"Você nunca tira esta jaqueta de couro?"

"Olha, o Moony sabe quando eu tiro, mas acho que o senhor não vai querer saber... Por que você ficou vermelho, lobinho?"

"Me diga, por que te chamam de Padfoot?"

"O senhor não sabe?"

"Sirius Black, pode tirar este sorriso da cara! Você não faz nada de bom (ou pelo menos lícito) quando está com este sorriso."

"Não faço?"

---//---

"Dai ele simplesmente se transforma em cachorro e pula em cima do Remie, fazendo ele cair no sofá e ainda fica lambendo ele e..."

"Não vejo problema nisso"

"Quando ele disse 'eu me rendo' o cretino se transformou em gente e começou a beijar o nosso filhinho na minha frente! E antes do Remie empurrar ele de leve, eu juro que ele estava tentando tirar a calça do nosso filho! Na minha frente! E ele chamou o Remie de 'lobinho'!"

"Você sabe que eles dividiam um quarto em Hogwarts?"

"Que pouco vergonha! Tenho de falar com o Dumbledore agora mesmo!"

"Ele que vai realizar o casamento."

---//---

"Sr. Lupin! Precisava falar com o sr. a banda já está pronta, o sr. sabe dançar?"

"Como?"

"Dançar. Rock, principalmente."

"Mas e a valsa?"

"Sirius veio aqui e mudou todas as músicas. Algum problema?"

"Não, não é nada."

---///---

"O senhor é James Potter?"

"Sou sim, quem quer saber?"

"Prongs, seja educado!"

"E a senhorita deve ser Lilian Evans."

"Na verdade, senhora Lilian Potter."

"Eu sou o pai do Remus."

"Olá família do ano, sogrão. Do que falam?"

"Sabe, na sua idade eu tinha um tapete mágico."

"Sério, sogrão? Isso é pré-histórico!"

"Sirius, se você não correr o Moony pode ficar viúvo antes de casar."

"Tio snuffles!"

"Sirius, Harry. Diga Sirius."

"Tio snuffles!"

"Pirralho idiota!"

"Não diga isso! Ele é só uma criança. Diga mamãe, Harry. Ma-mãe.

"James, não deixa a Lily ficar neurótica. O Harry só quer saber do melhor, ou seja, eu!"

"Certo, sr. Humildade."

"Você não tinha que estar no seu casamento?"

"Droga! Tô atrasado! Tchau, pessoal!"

"É, fazer o que, meu filho vai se casar."

---//---

N/A: Muito idiota, eu sei. Reviews, please! Se gostou ou não. Ok?


End file.
